Goodbye
by AlwaysLove14
Summary: Remembering all the times they were together. What they both want to forget is their goodbye. Macy/JoBro


**Disclaimer: This song is by Miley Cyrus. I don't own any of the characters or the song.**

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

It has been officially 2 months since we broke up, but I still think about him. I woke up and looked at my dresser to see a picture of him with me. He was hugging me and laughing as Joe took the picture. The memories of the times we used to hang out flood my mind. This time I don't force them away.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

It was June when we got together. He was taking me out on our first real date. I was nervous, but he didn't seem to notice. We went to the beach and had a picnic. He was everything I had ever imagined. Before I walked back into the guest house, he hugged me tight and it felt just right. He stared deep into my eyes before kissing me. My knees almost gave out. The kiss was perfect. Sparks were flying and my stomach was doing flips. When we pulled apart he smiled and said good night before leaving to go to bed. I stood at the door for a second longer because I was in shock. It was my first kiss and probably would always be the best. Even to this very day I still feel that kiss on my lips.

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

"Would you like to dance, Miss Misa?"

"There isn't any music." I was confused. We were in the main house just sitting on the couch together when he suddenly stood up and asked me to dance, but there wasn't any music playing.

"We don't need music because every time I look in your eyes I forget everything around me."

"Aww. Of course, I will dance with you, Mr. Lucas."

He twirled me around until we fell on the floor laughing._But _

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

"I'm not seeing anyone else." He yelled at me in the restaurant.

"I saw the pictures! It was all over the magazines." I spat at him. Everyone was looking at us, but I didn't care.

"Is that who you think I am? A cheater? If you don't trust me, then why are we together at all?" His words sliced me and I wasn't thinking when I said the words, I'll always regret.

"I don't know! Maybe we shouldn't be together at all. This was all a mistake. Go run back to your _friend_!"

Those were the last words I spoke to him as I walked out of the restaurant and took a bus back to the guest house. Then I took the next flight out of L.A. back to New Jersey. Tears rolled down my face as the plane took off; taking me back home away from the one boy I truly loved.

_I woke up this morning and played our song_

_And through my tears, I sang along_

I turned on the radio to find our song playing. We used to hear it on the radio all the time. While we were sitting in the car one day, it came on. I sang it out loud for everyone to hear. He smiled at me when I finished.

"What?" He was smiling at me and I wanted to know why.

"This is our song, Mace."

"Why?" It was his first time hearing me sing the song.

"Because it makes you happy and care free and so I like the song too. When you're happy, I'm happy. Since this song then makes us both happy, I say we declare this song our song from now on,"

"This is our song." I repeated him before I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

It's been 2 months since I heard this song. Every time I heard this song after we broke up I quickly turned whatever it was playing from off. I couldn't bear to listen to the song knowing that it had lost its magic for me. When I listened to this song today, it doesn't make me happy. Our song makes me sad. As I cry openly on my bed, I sing every word of the song even though I haven't listened to it in 2 months. The song is unforgettable because it signified what we were and what I wish we still were.

_I picked up the phone and then put it down'_

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_But I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

Everyday I pick up the phone and put it back down because I know I hurt us both too much. I remember when I landed in New Jersey it was close to 4 in the morning. I cut on my phone and decided to browse the internet since I had to wait for my mom to pick me up. It was going to take close to an hour for her to arrive so I found a vacant seat and got comfortable. I was looking through some online celebrity updates when I came across an article I wish I had read a few hours earlier.

Scanning the article, I read that he wasn't seen kissing the girl. The girl was actually just kissing a guy that looked like he could pass as his twin. I realized my mistake, but then I was too stubborn to go back and apologize.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ringtone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked 'til we cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye_

_Ooh, goodbye_

I am still thinking about him when my phone began ringing. It was him. We haven't spoken since I said goodbye to him. We saw each other at school, but we didn't speak and just pretended we didn't see each other. He was the only person who I even cared to give a ringtone. I lie there shock that he called. Suddenly I jumped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone. I was trying to hide my sniffling because I didn't want him to know I was breaking inside. I was surprised by what he said next.

"Hey. I was thinking about you. It's been two months since we've spoken. Do you remember all the times when we used to be together? There was that time when I kissed you for the first time. I can still feel that kiss on my lips because it was the best. Oh, and there is that other time, you and I were dancing with no music and we eventually fell down laughing. I remember all of the times we were together, but there is one memory I wish you and I could just forget: our goodbye." He spoke quietly. I could tell he was crying because he was sniffling too.

We continued to talk about all the moments we shared until we were both crying into the phone, and then I knew what I needed to say.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions, but it was because that magazine is usually always right. I didn't mean for us to part the way we did and I just want to let you know that I…I still love you." I was afraid of what he would say next. What if he already moved on?

"Mace, my biggest regret is saying goodbye to you. I can't stop thinking about you because you stole my heart and have kept it since. Let's just leave the past and look towards the future because that's where I want you. Macy Misa, I, Nicholas Lucas, love you." He said it with so much honesty I was speechless.

"Macy, will you be my girlfriend again?" He hesitantly spoke.

"Of course!" I screamed and started doing my only little dance. I finally reached back down and held the phone back to my ear.

"Nick, you still there?"

"Nope. I'm at your door." I turned towards my bedroom door to see Nick Lucas standing there smiling at me in my bunny pajamas.

I dropped my phone and tackled him. We landed on the floor, but he didn't let go of me. I really missed him. He chuckled when I just laid on top of him.

"Why do you always listen to my heart?" He asked me with a curious expression on his face.

"Because it beats softly and almost is like a lullaby." I told him this while looking down at his dog tag because saying it out loud I realized how childish I sounded.

Nick used his thumb and index finger to lift my face up to meet his. Our foreheads were connected. He then whispered, "I love you, Macy." Then he leaned down and kissed me. Sparks were flying all over again. Gosh, I really do love this boy!

****This story just popped in my head, and so my fingers were itching to write it. LOL I need some help. I was told in a review I put this in the wrong genre at first. Now I have no clue what to stick it under. What do you think it should go under?**


End file.
